Seireitou Kawahiru
Seireitou Kawahiru (川昼の精霊頭, Kawahiru Seireitō), feared throughout the land by his full title as "Silver-haired Seireitou, Warlord of the Northern Lands", is a powerful yōkai and the adoptive son of the Great Dog Demon. Similar to his step-siblings, Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru, he wields the third sword of their father's fang, the Sō'unga. It was soon revealed that Seireitou is the reincarnation of a powerful deity, known as Datara. Seireitou was able to defeat Sesshōmaru in battle, and gain the mighty Tenseiga; as a result, his body's dormant yōki had emerged to the surface, transforming him into a senyōkai. Appearance Personality In terms of personality, Seireitou is often seen as soft-spoken; having little to ever say. He is unwilling to ever share his feelings, and gaining his respect is an impossible feat. Though he never knew his real parents, he saw Tōga has his role model, and desperately seeked his approval and respect. Once he matured, he no longer seeked acceptance, from anyone. He kept himself distanced from others, and even went as far as to kill innocent humans who stood in his way. By his own claim, morals are nothing but "human limitations", and do nothing but keep a person's true potential down. He is shown to always be ahead of his opponent, and treats most situations like a chess game. Negative situations that would normally frighten or surprise any other person, are meerly seen as "miscalculatons" by Seireitou. During his time as a yōkai lord, Seireitou has realized that no matter how pure a vision is or ideals may be, absolute power can corrupt anyone. He has several personality complexes; his main one being a leader complex. He is a natural-born leader, and can quickly take the helm where anyone else would have failed. He strongly believes in the thought that hard work will be rewarded, and that anyone who perseveres will succeed in their dreams. Seireitou has both a superiority complex and an inferiority complex; he is unable to admit when he is out of his league or incorrect in his planning. He has also shown signs of having a God complex at times; believing that he stands above humans and even other demons. Lastly, he also possesses a messiah complex; he firmly holds that he alone is the one destined to bring change to the world. He is very blunt when speaking, and is quick to judge others; though he is usually correct in the long run. Surprisingly, he shows no physical signs of arrogance, but will never admit when he is out his league; even to go as far as to sacrifice others in order to move forward. Seireitou is unable to share what his heart is feeling, and usually will use jokes and comical situations and comments to mask the pain he feels. He refuses to burden anyone else with his issues, and holds in within his heart; rarely ever letting it out. He is also very perverted, often flirting with cute girls; whether they be human or demon. In order to mask his true feelings and even personality at times; keeping an almost constant smile, combined with a heavy use of sarcasm and mocking politeness, which makes it very difficult to discern his thoughts. Many find this demeanor and appearance rather unsettling and there are very few who were willing to trust him. Seireitou seems to be fully aware of the effect he has on others and more than once has been seen toying with peoples' emotional states for his own amusement. He speaks with a distinct Kyoto dialect, which is polite but indirect. Upon his ascention to Senyōkai, Seireitou's personality shifted significantly. He is seen as cool and calm, and able to process any information he may recieve, no matter how shocking or disappointing it may be. Seireitou often appears aloof and indifferent, and rarely shows any emotions other than slight annoyance or dissatisfaction. He thinks highly of himself and is cruel to others, though he is protective of his teammates. He cares little for others, and thinks that humans, while at times amusing, are merely mortal and ultimately expendable. With the ambition to walk the path of conquest, he desires to become stronger, (although he is incredibly strong already, possibly as strong or stronger than someone of Tōga's stature) even at the expense of others. He believes that struggle is the only way for survival. Although Seireitou maintains a cool, uncaring exterior, the presence of Nijūmaru's constant will to never give up and protect his friends affecting the way he defines power, is proof of his growing compassion. History Powers & Abilities Seireitou is thought to be one of the strongest yōkai, and possibly the strongest senyōkai, to ever live; even being described as a "very powerful yōkai" by Tōga himself. He has also been noted to have been born with particularly powerful yōki, which he states is the reason for his "stubborn refusal to die"; though Sesshōmaru had also stated that Seireitou's own yōki is far more sinister than his own. He has an incredible power to create illusions, but has many other powers as well; he can possess people with his yōki, manipulate shadows to entrap his enemies, teleport others to different dimensions, detach organs from his body, and even erect powerful barriers. His, perhaps most frightning power, is his mastery of shikigami; a power which commands the very forces of the universe to heed Seireitou's orders. *'Physical Abilities:' Being a senyōkai, his physical prowess is shown to be at it's peak. His speed is shown to be great, as he was able to quickly dispatch several demons all within a very short time gap. Most opponents don't realize they were struck or slashed, until it is too late. His physical strength is shown to be exceptionally great, despite his build. He can easily pick up people by their necks, and even puncture holes threw demon chests with little effort. His strength is at a point where he rarely will depend on his blades. His martial art ability has only increased, now being able to utilize shikigami in conjunction with his fighting techniques. :Ilsok Pilsai (하나의공격을죽여야한다, "one strike must kill") is a basic technique that allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed; it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents protected by steel skin. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place *'Teleportation:' Similar to Sesshōmaru, Seireitou also holds a form of teleportation. His, however, is far more unique and different. He can utilize this means of teleportation to avoid close-range attacks, making them literally "phase" right through him. Seireitou also shows the ability to travel long distances within relatively short timespans, having a discussion with Setsuna in Shinjiku village and reappearing in another village within a very short period. It was speculated by Setsuna that he uses some sort of time/space power to instantly send himself or even parts of his body to different locations or some sort of void and then instantly bring them back. *'Psionics:' Seireitou was able to call Sō'unga back to his hands with just the wave of his hand. He is also shown to be able to use a form of telekinesis on his opponent. He can read the minds of opponent, and even manipulate lesser-power demons with meerly a glance. He had shown usage of creating illusions, elaborate as Byakuya of the Mirage. He has also been shown using various psychic powers and capabilities; including levitation, telepathy, telekinesis, teleportation, flight, mind control, illusion-casting, and astral projection. *'Shikigami:' Having great skill, similar to Utsugi, he can command the forces of nature and the energy within all living beings. He became able to use the destructive power of an unknown variety of shikigami, and would time-to-time spout out a long verse when he attacks during his fights; it summons forth powerful variety of techniques and spells to be used for many purposes. He even has shikigami followers, similar to Kikyo; though they are black instead of white. Seireitou can take in energy-based attacks, and redirect them; very similar to Utsugi's initial display of shikigami. :Shikigami Barrier: When Seireitou obtained this immense power of shikigami, he formed a powerful barrier around his person. However, his is quite strange as only the power of shikigami can break it. It covers the soul into a crystallized energy, which appears as a crimson diamond within his body. Only by using shikigami to reach this crystal, can one hope to shatter the barrier. Seireitou can grant this power to others as well, but only he will be able to willingly remove it. It was strong enough to face up against the kaze no kizu attack, and competely shrug it off. :Grieving Sun: Seireitou can summon forth a red light which forms a pentagram circle at his feet. This circle will begin to turn and turn, as Seireitou's body becomes overcome in a powerful white light. The aura of this shikigami power can disintegrate anything that Seireitou waves his fists or his sword at, changing it into nothing more than ash and engulfing the surrounding landscape in white flames. Only powerful fighters such as Utsugi and Echo can resist it, but even then only indirectly. "Oh burning white light, deliver your judgement upon all those within my gaze!" :Blue Sky Calamity: By utilizing the shikigami power, Seireitou can tear apart a unified world. A unified world is anything that involves using energy to form something that creates a different mass besides that of the natural world. Such things as illusions, and barriers fall under this category. "Oh overflowing blue sky, clear these storm clouds from my path!" :Light of Judgement: A pentagram circle will begin to circle at Seireitou's feet, as it contracts to about shoulder width. Seireitou will rise up towards the sky, as several waves of energy begin to overwhelm the area. As this occurs, several beams of lightning shoot out from the ground, literally overtaking the area. Opponents who suffer the brunt of this attack do not usually escape unharmed. "Spirits, hear my words! These fools who dare defy me, usher in their own demise! If you take any pity on them, you'll have to grant their prayers quickly. Send them to their infernal death!" Sō'unga Sō'unga (ので、運河, "fang forged by hell" or "blade of world conquest"; also read as Sounga) is the third of Tōga's blade of supreme conquest. After it was sealed in Hell by the combined efforts of Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru, Seireitou had used Sesshōmaru to enter the netherworld via Meidō Zangetsuha. Through several trials, Seireitou had obtained Sō'unga and quited Hell via it's power to open the gates of hell. Sō'unga, unlike the Tessaiga or Tenseiga, was not created by Totosai from InuYasha's father's fang and it is unknown how InuYasha's father came to own it. Also, unlike the other two, Sō'unga contains the spirit of an ancient evil dragon from the depths of hell. When held by a human, Sō'unga takes control of them, and they will kill everything they possibly can, but when held by a yōkai, then Sō'unga will try to persuade them to do its bidding. Sō'unga, being the sword forged by Hell, can open the gateway to the netherworld and summon 100 dead souls. Also, anything cut by the blade of Sō'unga and is killed by it, resurrects as a zombie-like being that serves Sō'unga. These beings cannot be killed by normal means, and only can be defeated by burning them with fire. *'Gokuryūha' (竜の竜巻, Dragon Twister) is Sō'unga most powerful attack, and more powerful than Tetsusaiga's Backlash Wave. Sō'unga summons a large, violent, and powerful tornado that destroys, or kills just about everything and anything in it's path. Myōga described this as the attack of a dragon from hell. It took both the backlash wave and dragon strike just to stand a chance against this move on low power. *'Nemuruyami' (眠る闇, "closing one's eyes to darkness") is a technique used by Sō'unga, that truly defines it's title as the sword of calamity. It can find the "scar" or divide between opposing yōki, and absorb it to use against the opponent. This was excellently shown in Seireitou's fight with Shokujin, where Tessaiga's yōki was crying out to Seireitou, due to Shokujin not using Tessaiga for it's true nature and purpose. It absorbs the opposing yōki into a large black orb, and then shoots it out in several directions; it was shown that the blasts can be directed. Tenseiga Tenseiga (天生牙, "heavenly life fang" or "fang born out of heaven") is one of the Swords of Supreme Conquest, once held by Inu no Taishō and also by Sesshōmaru; now in possession of Seireitou. The sword has a special property in that it cannot harm any living beings, which is ironic for a sword. However its power lies in the fact that it can bring the recently dead back to life as well as healing the wounded. Tenseiga allows a powerful wielder to see and slay the beings from the underworld, as well as bringing up to 100 beings back to life in one swing. And it should be noted, that the Tenseiga has a mind of its own, as at various points, it has been seen talking to Seireitou by telling him things like wishing to be drawn or giving him advice. It can restore the life of the dead by cutting the pale-bearers who take the souls of the dead. It was also able to cut Magatsuhi, the manifestation of the evil yōkai with whom Midoriko battles inside the jewel. The sword also acts on its own when his life is in serious danger, and grants Seireitou access into the Netherworld through the Border of the Afterlife as Tenseiga isn't a sword of earth. *'Sōryūha' (龍スト, dragon strike); When Seireitou charges yōki into the Tenseiga and then releases, a massive amount of yoki in the form of blue arcs of lightning. In the fourth movie, the Sōryūha became stronger and manifested in the form of a blue dragon made of energy. Sōryūha is at first shown to be equal in power to the Bakuryūha but when Seireitou channeled his anger into the Tenseiga to strengthen the attack further, it eventually overpowered the Bakuryūha. Seireitou had also shown a unique usage of this power, where he used Sōryūha as a means of defense; for both him, and for several of his allies. *'Meidō Zangetsuha' (冥道斬月波, "dark path of the dawn's moon blast") is a technique that creates a path that sends anyone who is hit with it directly to hell, killing them without actually harming them. The technique originally belonged to Inu no Taishō's Tenseiga ownage; however, he passed it on to his son Sesshōmaru in order to give him the power to protect, not just to kill. However, Seireitou can also utilize the technique once he obtained Tenseiga. The Meidō Zangetsuha creates a massive black circle that will send a entire body into hell, leaving no trace left behind. However, when Seireitou was first learning to use the technique, the Meidō will take the form of a black cresent moon that only sent a part of a person into hell along with their soul; stronger opponents may be uneffected by the cresent Meidou. As Seireitou gained strength, the Meidō grew until it became a perfect circle. Tennōseiga (Removed) Tennōseiga (天王サイガ, "fang of the heaven emperor" or "blade of the supreme conqueror") is a blade forged by Totosai, using Seireitou's own fang as the base, and melting down a newly created Shikon Jewel to serve as the catalyst. The result, was Seireitou's own unique blade; meant to be apart from the three blades of supreme conquest. It looks like a nodachi when inactive, sporting a purple hilt in a diamond design. When Seireitou adds in his yōki into the blade, it transforms; becoming a japanese longblade daishō with a silver blade, and black hilt. Seireitou said that Tennōseiga works in a similar way to it's counterparts, Tessaiga and Tenseiga. Before it's powers could be shown, it was crushed to bits by Shokujin. Quotes Trivia * Seireitou's Name comes from two places: ** "Seireitou" came from the words "Pure" from Sei, "Soul" or "Spirit" from rei, and tou being a popular ending given to a male's name. ** The surname, "Kawahiru", comes from kawa (カワ, "daytime") and hiru (昼, "surrounding") which comes together as "Surrounding Daytime". Category:Character Category:Males